ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Times Square/Animated
Times Square Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 12:16-12:17). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Times Square!" is a major and famous intersection located in Midtown Manhattan and iconic hub for Broadway. History The Real Ghostbusters In search of a Troll, Winston Zeddemore suggested he would be in Times Square, looking into the bright lights and excitement of the area. He and Ray went on foot to Times Square and searched in vain for the Troll. While stopping for ice cream, they unknowingly paid the Troll. After meeting up with the other Ghostbusters, they eventually tracked him to Club Kat. However, the Trolls' ultimatum was over and Times Square was attacked by Fire flies. Water from a sewer line and water tower were utilized to neutralize the entities. The Ghostbusters quickly sought the services of a lawn decoration store to acquire a stone statue of the missing Troll and fool his group. Years later, the Ghostbusters faced the Clock Ghost a second time in Times Square. When they arrived, the ghost was attacking a billboard advertising a watch. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:13-10:15). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "There's a wiggler attacking the big clock at Times Square." Ray Stantz and Winston attacked from 42nd while Peter Venkman drew it into an alley to be trapped. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:53-11:56). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Winston. Ray. You come at 'em from 42nd Street." However, it escaped capture. During the incident involving the Halloween Deal, Boogaloo and his minions descended upon the Times Square district. Once the deal was restored, Times Square was back to normal again. Times Square was once again plagued by supernatural activity when it was transmogrified by an outward flow of Nether Energy from another dimension after the Ghostbusters and Gorgar arrived through a cross-dimensional conduit. Once Ray sent Gorgar through the Magic Cabinet, Times Square was returned back to normal. Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, Slimer passed through Times Square in search of New York City College so he could warn Egon about increased ectoplasmic activity. Slimer "greeted" some tourists then stole a map of Manhattan from a vendor. The Component Parts Emanations of Piper terrorized citizens in Times Square briefly. A disoriented half of Tempus flew to Times Square and communed with his future self. The Ghostbusters later tracked thousands of Remotely Possessed Dogs to Times Square, where the Demi-Dog examined piles of garbage brought to him. They were able to trap the Demi-Dog and restore the dogs to normal. However, they witnessed a full inter-dimensional breach and met the Demi-Dog's master, The Mistress. Roland Jackson outsmarted the Mistress and trapped her. Soon after, the arrival of the four Energy and Lightning Demons wrecked havoc in New York City. The ESD (Energy Sucking Demons) residue left in their wake caused driver-less vehicles to move out of control and crash into each other. In November, S.I.D.N.E.E. passed through Times Square and absorbed most of it before reaching Central Park. Times Square was restored to normal after S.I.D.N.E.E. was trapped. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Troll Bridge" *"Three Men and an Egon" *"The Halloween Door" *"You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.236. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Times Square." Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *"The Pied Piper of Manhattan" *"Ghost Apocalyptic Future" *"Dog Days" *"Mole People" *"Back in the Saddle, Part 2" See Also *Times Square *Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version) *Panic in Times Square Level (stylized version) *Times Square (Mission) References Gallery Collages EndinginTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|As seen at end of "The Halloween Door" TimesSquareinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|As seen at end of "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" CityLandscapeinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" CityLandscapeinMolePeopleepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Mole People" Primary Canon TimesSquareAnimated03.jpg|As seen in "Troll Bridge" TimesSquareAnimated04.jpg|Near Club Kat in "Troll Bridge" TimesSquareAnimated01.jpg|As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" TimesSquareAnimated05.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" TimesSquareAnimatedEGB01.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" TimesSquareAnimatedEGB06.jpg|As seen in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" TimesSquareAnimatedEGB05.jpg|As seen in "Mole People" Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:EGB Locations